


Der Korb

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [6]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Wieviel Zukunft hat eine Beziehung, wenn man dem Schwarm bei der ersten Begegnung einen Korb gibt?





	Der Korb

Gelächter schallte durchs Wohnzimmer. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sich die Männer wieder beruhigt hatten. Nur Friedrich kicherte von Zeit zu Zeit noch leise vor sich hin. „Ich glaubs ja nicht, Johann… du und… nein!“ Johann hingegen war nicht nur vom Lachen rot geworden. Auch Friedrichs Schwester Christophine amüsierte sich köstlich.

„Noch Wein?“ Johann hob die Flasche. Friedrich blickte seine Schwester fragend an, die jedoch dankend den Kopf schüttelte. „Danke, aber ich glaube, ich steige lieber auf Wasser um. Ich muss noch fahren.“ „Ach was, Chrissi, du kannst einfach bei uns schlafen. Das macht doch… keine Umstände.“ „Genau… keine Umstände.“ Auch Johann war nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, aber er schenkte ohne Umschweife allen dreien nach.  
Christophine hob das Glas. „Also dann… auf euch!“ Friedrich und Johann ergriffen ebenfalls ihre Gläser, aber Christophine zog ihre Hand schnell wieder zurück. „Unter einer Bedingung.“ Zwei erwartungsvolle Augenpaare blickten sie neugierig an. „Ihr müsst mir endlich erzählen, wie ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt habt.“ 

Jetzt war es Friedrich, dem die Schamröte in die Wangen stieg, während sich auf Johanns Zügen ein amüsiertes Grinsen breitmachte. „Wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben?“ Er musste lachen. „Fritz, das solltest du erzählen.“ Friedrich drehte nervös das langstielige Weinglas zwischen den Fingern. „Dass du nach dieser Sache überhaupt noch mit mir redest, wundert mich jedes Mal aufs Neue.“ 

Mehr war zu dieser Geschichte nicht aus ihm herauszubekommen. Johann lächelte einen Moment lang still vor sich hin, versunken in Erinnerungen, bevor er sich mit einem (nicht ganz unzufriedenen Seufzer) seinem Schicksal fügte. „Weißt du noch, Fritz? Das war der Samstag im September, du hattest gerade zu unserem Verlag gewechselt und da war die Sache mit den Äpfeln…“ Friedrich murmelte etwas in die Richtung „Wie könnte ich das vergessen?“ Die Röte in seinem Gesicht hatte unterdessen seine Ohren erreicht. Johann schenkte dem jedoch wenig Beachtung, er lehnte sich genüsslich auf dem Sofa zurück und legte einen Arm um Friedrichs Schultern. „Eigentlich ist die Sache ganz einfach: Fritz hat mir einen Korb gegeben.“ 

Christophine verschluckte sich vor Lachen fast am Wein, als sie Johann das so ungerührt sagen hörte. „Fritz, du hast… was?!“ Friedrichs Gesicht hatte eine noch kräftigere Farbnuance angenommen, er murmelte Johann ein „Ich wünschte, ich hätte“, zu. 

„Jetzt will ich aber schon die ganze Geschichte hören.“ „Chrissi, glaub mir, das willst du nicht.“ Johann grinste. „Oh doch, das will sie.“ „Johann, misch dich da nicht ein, das sind familieninterne Angelegenheiten.“ Friedrich warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zu, auf den Johann nur lachend antwortete: „Erstens betreffen sie mich auch, und zweitens dachte ich, gehöre ich mittlerweile zur Familie.“ „Eben, Johann gehört doch zur Familie. Dann erzähl mal!“ Johann sah Friedrich fragend an. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber ich schwöre dir, eines Tages werde ich mich revanchieren!“ „Das wirst du, mit Sicherheit.“

Johann nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein, dann begann er: „Wie schon gesagt, es war vor… sechs Jahren, Ende September. Und Fritz hatte gerade zu unserem Verlag gewechselt. Es war seit fast zwei Wochen schon schönes Wetter gewesen, und irgendjemand in der Geschäftsleitung kam wohl auf die Idee, dass man die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Lektoren und Autoren fördern könnte… Wer genau auf diese grundbescheuerten Idee mit dem Betriebsausflug gekommen ist, wird noch immer strenger geheim gehalten als die amerikanischen Atomcodes.“ Johann lachte kurz auf, aber Friedrich fügte hinzu: „Also, ein paar Gerüchte gibt es da ja schon. Dem Herrn Ludwigs von der Marketing-Leitung wird das ja unter anderem nachgesagt.“ Johann blickte ihn an. „Ich dachte, ich soll erzählen.“ Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete Friedrich ihm an, genau das zu tun.

„Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, wir sind zum Äpfel pflücken gefahren, irgendwo mitten in die Pampa.“ „Naja, so ganz Pampa war es ja nicht. Im Ilmtal, Richtung Blankenhain.“ „Ich dachte, die Geschichte wäre dir zu peinlich. Jetzt lass mich erzählen, oder mach es selber.“ Friedrich grinste Johann frech an, aber das Grinsen verging ihm schnell, als der nun fortfuhr: „Unser lieber Fritz, wie gesagt, war noch nicht lange dabei und hat sich an mich rangehängt wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen.

Er hat sich bei der Busfahrt neben mich gesetzt und die ganze halbe Stunde ununterbrochen genschnattert.“ Christophine unterbrach Johanns Erzählung. „Was, Fritz? Du hast freiwillig mit fremden Leuten geredet? Das kenne ich von dir ja gar nicht.“ Friedrich war mittlerweile wieder knallrot angelaufen. „Man hatte mir gesagt, ich solle mich mehr mit meinen Kollegen unterhalten und in einer neuen Arbeitsstelle vielleicht auch neue Kontakte knüpfen, wenn ich mich da recht entsinne.“ Seine Schwester hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bekenne mich schuldig. Aber dass du es auch immer gleich übertreiben musst… Johann, erzähl weiter!“ „Wenn ihr mich die ganze Zeit unterbrecht…

Aber gut, er hat mir mindestens dreißig Minuten irgendwelche Geschichten erzählt, dass er vorhabe, irgendwann mal nach Berlin zu gehen und sich die Stadt anzuschauen, und von den Problemen mit seinem ersten Arbeitgeber in Stuttgart. Und er hat mir erzählt, dass er eine Erstausgabe von meinem Werther habe und meine ganzen Werke gelesen habe und meinen Schreibstil ja sowieso ganz toll fände. Dann waren wir endlich da und ich hatte schon gehofft, dass ich ihn endlich los wäre, aber Pustekuchen! Fritz ist mir einfach weiter hinterhergelaufen und hat mich zugetextet. Bis es dann ans Äpfel pflücken ging.“ 

Johann machte eine Kunstpause, in der Friedrich sich am liebsten hinter dem Sofa verstecken gegangen wäre und Christophine ihm gebannt an den Lippen hing. „Fritz und ich haben am selben Baum gepflückt. Ich stand auf der Leiter und habe die Äpfel runtergeschüttelt, er hat sie unten zu einem Haufen gesammelt. Und ich dachte mir die ganze Zeit: ‚Der muss doch irgendwann mal wieder aufhören zu reden!‘, aber er hat einfach weitergequatscht. 

Unser gemeinsamer Lektor war am Baum daneben beschäftigt und hat das ganze beobachtet. Und anscheinend war mir anzusehen, dass ich gerade lieber Friedrich als irgendwelche Äpfel aus diesem Baum geschüttelt hätte. Also kam er auf die spaßige Idee, Fritz mit einem Apfel zu bewerfen. Leider gerade dann, als ich neben ihm stand, um die Leiter etwas weiterzurücken. Friedrich hat den Apfel gar nicht gesehen, aber er hat sich genau im richtigen Moment gebückt, um weiter Äpfel aufzulesen. Und wer kriegte den Apfel mitten ins Gesicht? Ich natürlich.“ 

Christophine prustete los, aber Johann ließ sich davon nicht abhalten, weiter zu berichten: „Fritz wusste natürlich, dass der Apfel ihm gegolten hatte. Er hat sich wortreicher bei mir entschuldigt, als ich je einen Menschen eine Entschuldigung habe vorbringen hören. Nur wusste ich das damals nicht wirklich zu würdigen, fürchte ich. Mittlerweile war ich so genervt von ihm, dass ich ihn nur anschrie: ‚Da sehen Sie mal, wohin Ihr ewiges Gebrabbel führt!‘ Ja, und dann warst du für den Rest des Tages ziemlich still.

Kurz darauf wurden dann die Körbe ausgeteilt, um die Äpfel einzusammeln. Fritz hat mir einfach einen in die Hand gedrückt, und ich, immer noch total überfordert nach seinem etwa zehnminütigem Entschuldigungsmonolog, habe ihn völlig perplex gefragt: ‚Was machen Sie denn da?‘ Er meinte: ‚Ich gebe Ihnen einen Korb.‘ Und ich antworte ihm: ‚Gut, dann muss ich das ja nicht mehr machen.‘“ 

Johann wandte sich jetzt direkt Friedrich zu. „Und du hast mich so niedlich angeguckt und gefragt: ‚Meinen Sie das jetzt im wörtlichen oder im übertragenen Sinn? Ich bin mir nämlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich Ihnen sprichwörtlich auch einen Korb geben würde.‘“ 

Friedrich musste jetzt auch lächeln. „Dein Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich göttlich. Ich wüsste gerne, was du hattest sagen wollen. Wahrscheinlich irgendetwas zwischen ‚So eine Unverschämtheit verbitte ich mir!‘ und ‚Wie kommen Sie denn auf diesen abwegigen Gedanken?‘“ Lachend ergänzte Johann: „Oder ‚Solch Frivolitätsidiomatik!‘ Ich weiß es selbst nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich da stand und im nächsten Moment lagst du auf einem Haufen Körbe und ich auf dir.“ Friedrich unterbrach ihn: „Wer war das nochmal, der da gegen dich gestolpert ist?“ Johann lachte auf. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, können wir da wieder unserem Lektor dankbar sein.“ „Oh, ja. Stimmt.“, meinte Friedrich, und fügte leiser hinzu: „Für den peinlichsten Moment meines Lebens.“ „Denkst du, ich fand das so viel schöner? Gefühlt der ganze Verlag hat uns ausgelacht!“ 

Christophine hatte mittlerweile Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen. „Also, Johann, du warst auf jeden Fall der Grund, warum Friedrich in den darauffolgenden sechs Wochen 23 Stunden am Tag mit mir geschrieben oder telefoniert hat - und geredet hat er über nichts anderes als dich. Egal, worüber ich mit ihm reden wollte, alles drehte sich nur um Goethe. Goethe schreibt die besten Dramen und Goethe verfasst die schönsten Gedichte und Goethe hat das hübscheste T-Shirt an und seine aktuelle Inszenierung am Theater ist die absolut beste, die die Welt je gesehen hat. Leugne das ja nicht,“ wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder, der bereits protestierend die Hände gehoben hatte und sie nun geschlagen wieder sinken ließ.

Johann grinste. „Na, was für ein Glück, dass ich dich dann doch auf einen Kaffee eingeladen habe. Sonst würden weder wir beide jetzt hier sitzen, sondern auch Chrissi nicht.“ Friedrich blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Wieso denn Chrissi?“ „Na, du hättest es in deiner Verzweiflung noch fertiggebracht und deine Schwester tatsächlich totgequatscht!“


End file.
